A proximity reader is a device used to power and validate access credentials using radio frequencies to control an electric strike. A proximity reader contains a microcontroller to decode information.
An antenna transmits and receives radio frequency signals. When a proper credential, such as a proximity card or key tag, is swiped, information received by the antenna is decoded by the proximity reader to activate or open the electric strike.
Normally, the antenna and proximity reader are contained in a single housing. The housing is normally mounted to the exterior of the wall or door frame, neither of which are considered secure locations. The electric strike is then installed separately in the door frame. The present invention separates the proximity reader from the antenna and incorporates the proximity reader within the electric strike or directly to the bottom or side of the electric strike, either location being secure inside the door frame. The electric strike also provides a location for mounting the antenna directly to the electric strike, thus requiring only one frame modification for installation of the system. Alternatively, the antenna may be remotely mounted proximate the electric strike.
The need for locating the proximity reader in a secure place is well documented in technical articles appearing in various electronic and printed publications. Two examples clearly stating the need to protect the housing for the card or proximity reader are:                Vaas, Lisa,“2 Screws, 1 plastic Cover, How many Airports Infiltrated,” eWeek: Aug. 6, 2007.        Knight, Hunter, “Trivially Vulnerable?,” Washington Post Blog: Aug. 6, 2007.        